


The Idol of Mizek Kai

by raptor4d4



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Maids, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pictures, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of shunning her late father over his beliefs about the supernatural, Lara Croft's adventures on Yamatai have shown her just how wrong she was.  Desperate to make amends and to restore his good name Lara follows in his footsteps to seek out magical artifacts to show the world her father was right all along.  </p>
<p>She has set her sights on the Idol of Mizek Kai, a mysterious relic from a long forgotten kingdom.  But she is not alone in pursuit of the Idol and must race against time to find it first.  But what will happen when she does?  What mysterious powers does the Idol possess?  </p>
<p>As Lara writes to her father to help chronicle her adventure, she is about to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Letter

Tomb Raider is the property of Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix by purchasing the Tomb Raider games and other products!

** The Idol of Mizek Kai – First Letter **

Father.

I must have written a thousand apology letters since I return from Yamatai. I wish I could say it to you in person but these letters will have to do. I’m so sorry for doubting you all those years. I’m sorry that as everyone else turned their backs on you, I turned away too.

But not anymore. I’m following in your footsteps. I’m going to show the world that you were right all along. They scoffed at you for seeking magical relics. They accused you of chasing after empty myths and old fairy tales. No objects of such power could exist outside the realm of fantasy. Bloody ignorant bastards they were. All of them. And me. You found clues for all sorts of magical relics. You died before you could find any of them, leaving you with nothing but a temporarily tarnished reputation. I say “temporarily” because I know it won’t last forever. Because if even one of these artifacts can be shown to the world, I know your name will be cleared. 

I’ve been pouring through your old journals looking for an artifact to pursue. I never realized how many you were chasing after! But all I need is one to clear your name. Just one. 

The most promising one is a totem you believed belonged to some small, long forgotten Middle East city. Details about this city are tragically vague. Apparently some General found this totem while on a military campaign. He called it the Idol of Mizek Kai. Not sure what “Mizek Kai” means. Doesn’t look like you did either. Seems to be a name or phrase from a long forgotten language. But whatever it means, and whatever the Idol does, it helped this General build his own kingdom. Your notes indicate he had plans to begin conquering his neighbors. He had built up a large army to do just this. But then tragedy struck. A colossal earthquake destroyed the city. The new King was killed and he and the Idol were entombed beneath the ruined city. 

Two things puzzle me about this story. First, what does the Idol actually do? Nothing in your notes indicate this. But whatever it was, the Idol was surely powerful. Powerful enough to draw scores of people to him to build his kingdom and form his army. Wonder what would have happened if not for that earthquake? Second, why did you give up on the Idol? Of all the artifacts you were pursuing, the Idol seemed to be the most promising. But all of a sudden your journals and research notes stop. You abandoned the Idol cold turkey and turned to other pursuits. Why? 

I suppose it doesn’t matter. Because I’ve picked up where you left off. I’m hot on the trail of the Idol and I’ve located the entrance to the tomb where the idol should be buried. I’m writing this from my camp just outside the entrance. Tomorrow at first light I will enter.

And not a moment too soon. 

Do you remember a man named Robert Graves? I remember you mentioning him a few times as a little girl. If I recall, you used to consider him a friendly rival of sorts. But later on you dropped the “friendly” from your relationship. 

I met the man by chance in a market while gathering supplies. It took me a while to remember who he was. He was friendly enough and invited me for a drink and a chat. I let him do all the drinking and chatting. The more he talked, the more I remembered. I remembered some of the things you said about him, especially the time you called him a “money-grubbing weasel”. You said he cared only about money and nothing else. Whatever belief in archeology he had was replaced with a lust for money. After this conversation I can say with certainty he hasn’t changed. 

He kept asking me questions about what I was doing in this part of the world. I kept evading them until he dropped the pretense. He somehow knew I was here for the Idol. So was he. He suggested we team up to find it, trying to entice me with all the money we’d make from selling it. I turned him down flat and left. Had to dodge some of his bodyguards along the way. He had a particularly big and muscular guy with him named Bruno. One swift kick in the groin floored him and gave me the chance to escape.

I’ve stayed one step ahead of Graves since. I know his expedition isn’t far behind me. I’ve caught glimpses of his group from time to time from a distance. But he’s got at least 20 men with him and I’m traveling alone. I can move a lot faster than him. I haven’t seen him or his expedition since yesterday. I think I have enough of a headstart that I can safely enter the tomb, claim the idol and get back out before he gets here. That’s assuming there aren’t too many traps or crazy cultists inside. After Yamatai I’m not ruling out anything, Father. 

It’s getting late now and I want to get up as early as possible. I will not write again until I have found the Idol of Mizek Kai.

Father, wish me luck. 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Second Letter

Tomb Raider is the property of Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix by purchasing the Tomb Raider games and other products!

** The Idol of Mizek Kai – Second Letter **

I found it.

Father, I found it. 

I found the Idol of Mizek Kai. 

It’s been a couple days now since the discovery. I’m sorry it took me so long to stop and write. But some very strange things have been happening since then. Or are they strange? I’m not sure anymore. Sometimes when I look back at all that has occurred I feel like something very bizarre and unnatural has happened. Other times I look back and see nothing unusual at all. It’s probably just my imagination. I haven’t slept that much since my last letter, I’ve been so busy. 

Why don’t I start from the beginning to tell you what happened? 

I breached the tomb’s inner sanctum without difficulty. Extremely surprising after my trip to Yamatai. I expected any number of traps to try and claim my life. Especially considering how this place entombed a King and his most prized possession. I inched my way through the tomb with a torch in one hand and a pistol in the other, ready for anything. But it was smooth sailing all the way inside. 

The walls of the corridors leading up to the inner chamber were lined with hieroglyphics and various pictographs. The pictographs showed the General’s rise to becoming King. It showed him discovering the Idol which, surprisingly, looked like a very small silver naked woman with large blue eyes. It showed the King holding up the Idol as people bowed to him. It then chronicled the construction of the city and the amassing of the King’s army, all while he held the Idol in hand. The final pictographs showed the destruction of the city. I was certain the hieroglyphics could give a more detailed account of what happened and what the Idol could do but they were unfamiliar with me. They weren’t Egyptian hieroglyphics or any other kind that I was familiar with. Perhaps the King ordered the creation of his own alphabet? 

No matter. I knew all I needed to know from your notes. 

I was met with a shocking sight when I breached the inner sanctum. It was a large circular cavern. In the center was the King’s tomb. Sitting on top of it, shimmering thanks to a thin beam of sunlight shining down on it from a hole in the ceiling, was the Idol. Felt strange looking at it and thinking that this tiny silver nude woman could house some mysterious magical power. But what was most shocking was what surrounded the tomb. 

Skeletons.

Dozens of skeletons.

Some were so old they had almost faded to dust, leaving only their worn clothing behind. Others looked relatively knew in comparison. 

I counted 100 skeletons in all. The oldest ones wore clothing originating from this lost kingdom. Former servants of the King, perhaps? Were they buried with him, I wondered? Ghastly thought. The most recent ones had more modern clothing, some looking to be no more than 50 years old. I guess I wasn’t the first to find this tomb. And yet the Idol remains where it is. 

What the bloody hell happened here? I didn’t see any signs of damage on the bones so I doubt some kind of fight happened here. Was it a trap? Were all these people killed through some other means? Perhaps poison gas? 

Fortunately I was smart enough to bring a gas mask along. After the sulfur caves on Yamatai I thought it was a good idea. I put it on and approached the idol, careful to check my surroundings for any signs of traps. Seeing none I approached the Idol and prepared to grab it.

Little did I know at the time that I was not alone. I had stopped to sleep last night. Graves and his men did not. They caught up but found a separate entrance. Their entrance led to a chamber with a balcony overlooking the inner sanctum. Graves and his closest bodyguards were in there. Despite having the Idol right below them, Graves insisted they stop so he could study the hieroglyphics. His men kept an eye on the Idol. And they saw me when I entered. But I did not see them. 

I later learned one of them had a sniper rifle and was prepared to use it on me. But Graves ordered his men to stand down and let me get the Idol first. How nice of him. 

I touched the Idol and lifted it from the tomb’s lid. It was surprisingly light and warm to the touch. It was a truly beautiful sight to behold. Especially the eyes. Two large sapphire eyes. I looked at those sapphires for the longest time like I was being sucked into them. I felt a strange sensation coming over me. And that’s when it happened. 

A flash.

A brilliant blue flash emanating from the eyes of the Idol. 

After the flash, I put the Idol back. I made sure it was exactly where it was before I picked it up. Then I stood there. 

Just…stood there. 

I didn’t want to do anything else. In fact, standing there sounded like a really good idea! It felt so pleasant. Standing there, staring straight ahead, my arms straight at my sides…it was bliss! 

I’m not sure how long I stood there. 15 minutes? An hour? I’m not sure. And truthfully, I didn’t really care. I was having a great time! Standing there felt so good. I wanted to stand there all day long. All _night_ long! I was content to stand there forever. And ever. And ever…

But my bliss was interrupted by Graves. He and his men entered the chamber and surrounded me and the tomb. I ignored them at first. I felt no desire to do anything or say anything to them. Why interrupt good fun for people you don’t like? I didn’t even give Graves the time of day when he pulled the gas mask off. Though I admit I was a bit grateful for that. It was awfully stuffy in that thing. I could now breathe fresh air as I enjoyed my standing there. 

Graves started laughing at me. He said some things to me. But I didn’t respond. In truth, I didn’t really hear him. The spot on the wall I was staring at was much more entertaining than him. I got mildly annoyed when he waved his hand in front of my face. But I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of even blinking. I kept as still as possible and stayed focus on the wall. This only made him laugh harder for some reason. But I didn’t care why. 

He moved in front of me on the opposite side of the tomb, the Idol directly between us. He said something to his men before pulling a small book out of his pocket. He proceeded to read something. Though I hadn’t been paying attention to what he had been saying until now, I did notice that the language he spoke in was unfamiliar to me. And I noticed something else. As painful as it was, I tore my gaze away from the spot on the wall to glimpse the Idol. As Graves spoke the eyes of the Idol began to glow softly. When he finished the glow faded and he picked up the Idol. 

With the Idol in hand he spoke to me again. This time I heard what he said. “You will listen to me,” he said. Those were the first real words of his that I heard. And listen I did. There was something about his voice I hadn’t noticed before. Something very…captivating. His voice seemed to reverberate around the room, his words flowing in me, filling me up. I wanted to hear more from him. I didn’t care what he had to say. I just wanted to hear his voice more. 

He laughed again. All his men laughed too. So did I. This was a very funny situation. Why, I’m still not sure. But if Graves was laughing then I knew it had to be funny. 

He held up the Idol and gave me a brief history lesson about it. Apparently he could read the ancient hieroglyphics and learned a great deal while I was getting the Idol and enjoying my standing around. In the ancient tongue of this lost kingdom, “Mizek Kai” meant “mind control”.

Mind control!

I couldn’t believe it when I heard it. An artifact that could control people’s minds and alter their perceptions! It was incredible! Graves explained to me how the General found it and used it to command his army and their families to abandon the kingdom they served to create a new one. Before he died in the earthquake the new King had cast a spell on the Idol. Thanks to the spell, the Idol compelled the King’s surviving servants to build this tomb for him and place the Idol inside. With their final commands complete, the servants were compelled to gather around the tomb and stand there until they died of starvation. This enchantment endured through the centuries. Any explorer who found the Idol fell victim to the same spell. Upon touching the Idol they would return it to its resting place and stand around until they died. 

I breathed a sigh of relief that I somehow managed to avoid this trap. I had fun standing around but no way would I have stayed there until I died. I would have left for a meal eventually. At least I think I would have? 

I think we were wrong about Graves all this time. He had the Idol now. He could have killed me and left me there to rot. But instead he repeated his offer for a partnership. He said I could “enjoy the perks of the Idol” with him. He said he didn’t believe in the power of the Idol at first. But when he read the hieroglyphics and “saw it in action” he became a firm believer. When did he see it in action? Did someone use it when I wasn’t looking? At any rate, I saw the reason in his voice. There was no way I could refuse. I happily accepted. He and his men laughed again. I laughed too. This was a truly happy occasion! Graves insisted we head back to his camp so we could begin discussing the terms of our new partnership. 

We met in his tent. We sat in opposing chairs while Graves was flanked by his two bodyguards, including that big lug Bruno from before. We started to talk. Or rather he talked and I mostly listened. His words washed over me like water from a nice, hot soothing bath. I just wanted to drown in his words. How could I have hated this man so much? Such a kind, polite and ruggedly handsome man. I didn’t make a peep while he spoke. Didn’t need to. I heard nothing that I wanted to object to. The terms he was laying out were reasonable. 

But then he said something that made me realize how rude I was being. It is customary that when a woman enters into a negotiation with a man, she gives him a blowjob. Don’t worry, Father. I have not forgotten proper etiquette. I immediately got onto my knees and unzipped his pants. I pulled out his cock and gave it some gentle strokes. Thanks to the hot climate his cock was very hot and sweaty. And very, very hard. I was impressed by his size! At his insistence I gave Graves a big long lick. I started down at his balls and licked all the way to the tip. I then went back down and started licking again from a new spot. Truthfully it tasted terrible and smelled repugnant. But a proper lady does not let such things concern her. You raised me right. 

After his cock was sufficiently cooled I sucked on the tip. He seemed to enjoy that. Slowly I slid the rest of his cock into my mouth. Or as much as I could handle. Believe it or not, this was my first blowjob. I’ve never given one before, not even to my boyfriend in college. But I knew how to do it. I masturbated to enough blowjob porn on the internet to know how it’s done. I feel a big embarrassed writing these things to you, Father. But when Graves learned that I wrote these letters to you he convinced me to include the details. He helped me realize that if you could read them that you’d be proud at knowing the details of your daughter’s sexual prowess. But I didn’t have much for blowjobs at the time. 

I managed to fit about half of his cock into my mouth at first. That was enough to touch the back of my throat. I sucked on it and moved my head. Graves quickly made his disappointment known. He wanted me to swallow his WHOLE cock. I was hesitant to do so but he was kind enough to help me. He grabbed my head and forced it down so my nose touched his groin and his cock went all the way down my throat. I screamed and gagged at the sensation. But he assured me that I would quickly adapt. I continued to suck and eventually I did. I took all of his dick and he was very happy. The longer I sucked, the happier he became. So did I. The smell and taste weren’t so bad anymore. In fact, thinking about them now is making my mouth water. 

After a while I felt his cock twitching. He told me that he was about to cum and that his cum would be the most delicious thing I ever tasted. You know what, Father? He was RIGHT! He shot a full load down my throat. And when he pulled his cock out some of his residual cum coated my tongue. It was by FAR the most DELICIOUS taste in the WORLD! Did all cum taste like this, I wondered? How could I have deprived myself so long of this experience? 

I wanted more but Graves said we had to pause the negotiations temporarily. He said he really needed my help with something important. He and his men had been so focused on finding the Idol that none of them had been with a woman in months. They all had a lot of sexual tension built up. Masturbating could only relieve so much of it. Everyone really needed to release a nice fat load into a soaking, eager pussy. All 25 of them. 

I felt so bad for all of them I immediately volunteered myself for sexual relief duty. I quickly removed all my clothes and stood naked at attention so they could inspect me. If I were to satisfy them all they should first inspect my body to make sure it is erotic enough. Very large bulges appeared in the pants of the two bodyguards and Graves’ cock became hard again. I took that as a sign that I was satisfactory to them. I asked Graves if he wanted to go first but he shook his head and pointed at Bruno. He said I hurt Bruno’s feelings bad when I hit him in the groin before. He deserved first dibs at me. I had no problem with that. 

There was a table set up in the tent. I cleared it off and sat on the edge. I leaned back and spread my legs so Bruno could begin. The big lug’s eyes widened like a kid on Christmas when he saw my pussy. It was a struggle to hold back a laugh. I really shouldn’t have found it so funny. I probably had the same look when he pulled down his pants. There were no disproportions when it came to Bruno. The man was at least 7 feet tall and with all his muscles his arms were probably thick enough to punch a hole through a wall the size of a basketball. So when he pulled down his pants he had a cock with a size fitting a man so big. It was MASSIVE! My first impression was if he tried to stick that thing inside me, it’d probably split me in half! 

Once my initial shock and awe passed that’s what I became concerned about. Could his massive member even fit inside me? Part of me wanted to close my legs and flee. But I didn’t. Almost as soon as I felt this compulsion I felt another that demanded I stay. So I did not move from the table. I did not close my legs. I waited nervously for this large man to fuck me. And when he did my screams could have shattered glass. He did not waste any time with foreplay. He grabbed my hips, pressed the tip of his cock against my pussy and went balls deep with one thrust. I screamed and struggled. The pain was beyond comparison. I tried to get away but Graves and his other bodyguard held me down. I pleaded with them to let me go until Graves spoke to me. He told me this wasn’t pain I was feeling. It was pleasure. Pain and pleasure were the same thing. Any pain I felt meant that incredible pleasure was just around the corner.

Suddenly it didn’t hurt anymore. Technically it still did but…I didn’t mind it. In fact, I enjoyed it! His massive dick ramming into me, stretching my pussy and causing my breasts to bounce everywhere each time he thrust brought me an incredible degree of pure ecstasy! My screams of pain quickly became screams of pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist and begged him to plow me harder. He obliged and went even faster. He bent over and kissed me, his rock-hard chest pressing against my soft tits. His tongue swirled around mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck!

“Pound me!” I cried between kisses. “Hammer me like a bloody nail!” 

This made Bruno happy. He went faster and faster and I could feel his cock twitching. I knew he was about to cum. I begged him to blow his load inside me. “Fill up my womb!” I begged. He thrust one last time so his entire cock was inside me and fired his load. I screamed again as my insides were lit on fire from his white-hot cum. 

I collapsed on the table as he withdrew his cock. Copious amounts of semen poured out of me, splattering the table and ground. Bruno stuck his fingers inside my hole and scooped up some of the cum. He held them in front of my face and ordered me to lick them. I did. It was just as delicious as before! I realized that ALL cum must taste so delicious! I wanted more! I _needed_ more! 

But Graves said more blowjobs would come later. For now I needed to use my pussy to satisfy his remaining 24 men and himself. 

He made me stand up and tied my wrists to one of the poles holding the tent up. He tied it at a height where I had to always be bent over, my ass on display. He said he wanted to make sure I didn’t run away. Run away? Why would I run away? I didn’t want to go anywhere. I had 24 more men to fuck! 25 if you counted Graves too. It was an important job I had to finish but one that I was anxious to complete, especially after Bruno. I doubted any of them could come close to his size but I was eager to sample them all regardless. Once I was secure Graves left to get the rest of his men while his remaining bodyguard pulled down his pants to go first. I turned my head to watch him over my shoulder with a grin on my face. I gave my ass a seductive shake as he took hold of his rock hard cock. It definitely wasn’t as big as Bruno but still a good size. 

“My pussy is waiting!” I told him. “Fuck me as much as you want!”

That he did. So did the other 23 men. For 6 hours I stood bent over in that tent, tied to a pole like a prisoner while all those men fucked my pussy relentlessly. Half of them spanked me as they fucked me. They said they loved watching my ass jiggle. I think I still have handprints on my ass from all the spankings. Others bent forward so they could grope my tits as they hammered me. They squeezed my boobs hard and pulled at the nipples, sometimes twisting them too. They all had their own preferences. I admit, I grew a little tired of it at times. Bending over like that for so long started to make my back ache and my groin started to burn around the 12th man. But each time I started to get too sore, Graves would come over and whisper something in my ear. I don’t remember what but instantly all the pain seemed to vanish. I was filled with renewed vigor and begged the men to fuck me faster and harder. 

We started doing this about mid-morning. By the time they all finished it was almost dinner time. Graves went last, wanting to make sure all his men were completely satisfied before he had his turn. He was a very nice boss! He shot his load inside me and when he withdrew his cock most of it spilled onto the floor. I was filled with so much cum that my body couldn’t take anymore. A huge pile had formed between my legs which were trembling with a combination of exhaustion and excitement. I actually found myself pleading for more. Even after all that I wanted more. But Graves laughed and said it was dinner time.

I finally realized how hungry I was. I ate a very light breakfast that morning because I was eager to enter the tomb. I asked him what was for dinner and he said he had a surprise. It was waiting outside. Despite Graves’ soothing words, my lower body was still incredibly sore. As soon as he untied me I turned to follow him out but my legs gave out. I couldn’t stand up and walk for the life of me. I couldn’t walk outside for dinner. Graves only smiled. He took a rope and tied one end around my neck, holding the other end like it was a leash. 

“If you can’t walk then crawl,” he said. He had a point. If you couldn’t walk, there was no shame in crawling around like a dog. Being led on a leash by someone simply helped you to get where you were going. He tugged the leash and I followed him, still a bit wobbly but able to keep up.

All of Graves’ men had gathered outside the tent. They were all still nude and huddled together. I asked Graves what they were doing. He smiled and said they were preparing my dinner. The crowd parted at his command. Standing in the center of the group was a man holding a large bowl. One by one the men were taking turns jerking off, shooting their loads into the bowl. Even though they had just finished cumming inside me they had all succeeded in filling the bowl almost to the brim! 

Graves walked over and jerked off until he made his own contribution to the dish. When finished he laid the bowl on the ground and said, “Dinner is served!”

All the men laughed. Why I do not know. Nor did I care. My dinner was cum. Sweet, delicious, flavorful CUM! 

With all the speed I could muster I ran on all fours to the bowl and dived right in. I licked and slurped up all the cum. My face was covered and its scent filled my nose but I did not care. I was so hungry and this meal was so delicious! Graves and his men laughed while I kept my face down and ass in the air, eating like a dog. How else do you eat cum like this? Some of the younger and more energetic men in the crowd offered one last contribution. While I slurped away at the bowl they stood over me and jerked off again. It took them a while but they came again and it rained all over me. Most landed on the back of my head, coating my hair as I kept my face and tongue in the bowl. Some landed on my back and I felt a few droplets on my ass. I didn’t pay much attention to it. I still had plenty of fresh cum in my bowl and would get to their generous donations eventually. Everyone laughed again while they watched me eat. I kept eating while the crowd thinned out and left to get their own dinner. Someone mentioned cooking a roast to celebrate. That didn’t sound appealing to me. Not when I had a bowl full of cum! And that was just the main course! I still had the cum in my hair and on my back to scoop up if I could reach them. And I wondered if Graves would let me back into his tent to eat the pile of cum left over from before? 

I didn’t sleep much that night. Graves insisted I be tied up. I wondered if he still didn’t trust me? Did I give him reason not to? They erected four poles in the middle of the camp and tied my wrists and ankles to them, suspending me between them. I dangled there with my legs spread wide, all that cum from before leaking out of me. Graves announced that he was retiring for the evening but that I would be available for anyone to use and fuck during the night. That was the last I saw of him until sunup. Seven or eight men did try to fuck me. Two used me right away. Others would get up in the middle of the night to take a leak or something and would decide to use me as a pit stop. Graves was right about his men having lots of built up sexual energy! I was happy to help them relieve it all. It wasn’t as good as when I was tied up in the tent though. Most had already worked off most of their energy and were sleeping. I fell asleep a few times myself. Or I passed out. I’m not sure. 

The next day we backed up and returned to civilization. We talked quite a bit on the way back, mostly about you. I’m getting a clearer picture of the relationship you two had. He said you were partners in the search for the Idol originally. But that ended when you two had some sort of fight? He wouldn’t give me many details. He said he was very angry at you when you called off the search. He says he’s still plenty angry at you but he does still respect you. But that respect won’t keep him from finishing his “revenge”. I didn’t like the sound of that. But he assured me that no matter what happened, in the end I would be happy. I don’t know why but I believed him. I believe everything he says… 

Graves invited me to fly back to England on his private jet. He was insistent so I obliged. That’s where I am writing this letter to you now, on the plane. He likes the fact that I’m writing you these letters. Says it’s very moving. He insists I be as detailed as possible with them from now on. Expect all the dirty details of my life in my future letters, Father! 

In the meantime, we have just finished our negotiations. 

My biggest priority is to clear your name, Father. I told Graves this and he graciously offered to help. He had a lot of ties in Academia. If he pulled the right strings he could assemble all the top professors and scientists, all the people who mocked you for your theories, together in one place. He would gather them and together we would present the Idol. Your name will finally be cleared and your good reputation restored. It would take a few weeks to get set up but he promised me he would make it happen. He said he would do it out of respect to you. For the friendship you once had. I almost cried when he said that. 

In exchange for his aid, I am to give to him full access to the Croft family fortune. Upon our return to England I am to sign over the deed to Croft Manor. All my possessions will belong to him. I am also to work for him for the rest of my life, doing whatever tasks he asks of me for no pay and without complaints. 

A fair trade for your good name, I think. 

Graves just added a new condition to our arrangement. In exchange for his help and as his new employee, I am to call him “Master” at all times except when out in public.

Master.

I think it has a good ring to it! 

I look forward to serving my Master. 

Please look forward to my next letter, Father! 

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Third Letter

Tomb Raider is the property of Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix by purchasing the Tomb Raider games and other products!

Picture courtesy of foab30

http://foab30.tumblr.com/

** The Idol of Mizek Kai – Third Letter **

Hello Daddy. Sorry it’s been so long since my last letter. It has been a very busy two weeks. 

I’m going to start calling you “Daddy” now. Is that OK? Master said it would “spice up” these letters. I know you’ll never be able to read them but he insists on proofreading them when I’m finished. I just wish he wouldn’t masturbate when he did. My letters just end up with cum stains on them. And I usually end up licking the cum up so the letters end up even wetter. 

Anyway, I’ve got some incredible news to share with you. But Master insisted I be detailed with my letters so I’m going to build up to the big surprise. You ready?

Things are really crazy here now. Croft Manor hasn’t seen so much activity in years! Or should I call it Graves Manor now? I probably should. Master owns it along with everything inside it. Including me. One of the first things he said to me after stepping into the Manor the first time was that I was his property now. He is right, of course. I am his property to use however he sees fit. And he’s been using me a lot!

I knew I’d be busy after getting back. But I thought it would involve convincing a bunch of dusty old scholars to make the time to listen to me. But Master has me busy with a variety of other tasks. 

Our first night back was a very pleasant one. Master brought in one of his cooks to make for us all a lavish meal! A succulent roasted pig for the main course and a large cake for desert. Master and his top lieutenants all enjoyed it. I spent the entire dinner underneath the table giving them all blowjobs one by one. It was the best feast I ever had! Master gave me some of the scraps from his dinner afterwards. They didn’t taste nearly as good as his cum. 

After dinner Master had me show him the master bedroom. It was your old room. He made himself very comfortable. I helped him settle in. He fucked me all night long. First he fucked me doggystyle in my pussy. The sounds of his hips slapping against my ass echoed throughout your room. I never knew your room had such good acoustics! Did you and Mommy enjoy the acoustics when you had sex in here? Did you fuck her the same way Master is fucking me? Did she beg you to ravish her and pound her every hole before she became pregnant with me? Did she do so after? Master and I are experimenting with a variety of sexual positions in your bed. When he was done with me doggystyle he then fucked me sideways in the ass. I lay on my side while he held my leg up, sticking his cock inside my asshole. It was my first anal sex. I prefer vaginal but it was still pleasant. 

We both drenched your old bed in our cum. I hope you don’t mind. I did clean it up afterwards. With my tongue of course. 

Starting the next day he went to work making the Manor more accustomed to his tastes. He had already called ahead for some of his favorite decorations, old hunting trophies and the like, to be delivered. I had a cleaning crew come in a couple times a week to keep the Manor spick and span but Master decided to fire them. He asked me how good I was at cleaning. I laughed and told him he should visit the small apartment I usually live in. The place was always a mess. I can’t clean worth a damn. He laughed and said it would be for the best. He would hire a new cleaning crew, one that would help him demonstrate the power of the Idol at the Conference he was arranging. I wasn’t sure what he meant by that…

It was amazing how fast Master could get things done. In less than 48 hours we had a whole new cleaning staff of 24 people. All women. All of them between 20 and 30 years old. 

He invited them to the Manor for personal interviews. He had me there though I don’t know why. All I did was stand there naked next to him the entire time. For some reason my presence unsettled them when they came into the room. But they all quietly sat in the chair opposite Master who sat at your old desk. Master would then direct all the candidates to look into the eyes of the Idol which he placed directly front of him. One by one I watched the candidate’s eyes glaze over. One by one they would then stand up and swear lifelong obedience to Master. They would then leave and when I saw them next they would all be wearing identical French Maid outfits, complete with very short frilly skirts, fishnet stockings and high heels. Never any underwear though. This was apparent every time they bent over. And sometimes when they walked one of their boobs would bounce out of their top, never putting it back until their work was done or someone pointed it out, which rarely happened. They walked around with perpetual smiles on their face, obeying every command sent their way without hesitation and working to clean the Manor in between commands. 

He was using the Idol on them to control them. He was using it to make for himself a harem of slaves at his beck and call. It was very strange to watch these women have their free will stripped away, reduced to mindless slaves without a single thought to call their own. A truly evil act, to be sure. But a necessary one.

I’m sorry, Daddy. But Master is right. We need a demonstration to prove the effectiveness of the Idol. What better way to prove this than to make a harem of beautiful maid slaves? I’m just glad he didn’t use the Idol on me! I don’t relish the idea of being mind-controlled. I’d like to keep my mind, thank you very much. 

Once Master settled in and had the Manor fully staffed, he turned his focus to me again. I had been walking around naked since our return. Master could request sex at any time. Clothes would just get in the way. But he said he wanted to go out and told me to wear the sexiest dress I had and put on some makeup. I realized then that I had neither. I did have one dress at my apartment. Samantha convinced me to buy it for when we went clubbing back in college. But it was the only dress I had. I never really was a “girly girl” and never bothered to get more dresses or even lipstick. Master laughed when I told him this. He told me to just get dressed like normal and we’d go out shopping.

You should see my wardrobe now, Daddy! Master bought me a wide variety of the sexiest, sluttiest dresses you can find. My favorite one is this really small and tight red dress. It’s all one piece and I slide right into it, though with some struggle. It presses against my breasts and ass and really shows off my figure. Especially on my ass you can tell I’m not wearing any underwear underneath it. The dress practically clings to my skin and rides up my crack. I wear it with matching high heel stiletto shoes which help make my ass more pronounced. I also wear lots of makeup now. Red lipstick, dark eye shadow and the rest to really make me look more effeminate. I’m not used to makeup so the maids had to help me get it right the first few times. But now I can dress myself up at any time I wish. As long as it involves going out.

Master only wants me to wear clothes like this when we go out together. Otherwise I am to walk around the house nude. The only indoor clothes I am permitted are my heels or one of the sexy nighties Master bought me. Tonight I’m going to wear this one that’s so see-through that it may as well be invisible. Master’s cock always gets so hard when he sees me wear it. Like last night.

I walked into the bedroom, my black heels clicking against the stone floors. Master waited for me on the bed, naked and cock in hand. I smiled seductively at him and leaned against the wall when I walked through the door so he could admire my figure. He stroked his cock several times as he watched me. I could only smile.

I walked to the bed, swaying my hips in the way I knew he liked. I crawled onto the bed and licked my lips in anticipation as my head came close to his cock. But sadly I had to keep moving. I gave him a blowjob earlier that day. Now Master wanted something different. 

I positioned myself above his cock. I took the edges of my nightie with both hands, using only two fingers, and lifted it up so he could clearly see my pussy. I was so horny now that I was leaking like a faucet. My legs shimmered in the soft romantic light as my cum ran down them. Master grinned at my eagerness and stroked his cock a few times to make sure it was plenty hard. He lined it up with my pussy and at his command I dropped myself down. 

I cried out with joy at having Master’s cock inside me again. Ever since Master told me that he had the most pleasurable cock in the world, I just couldn’t get enough! Every day I would fuck some of Master’s men. None of them, even Bruno, felt nearly as good as Master! 

Master always kept some of the maids on standby in the room, just in case I tired out too quickly or he wanted an orgy. Three of them were standing by the bed tonight, watching us intently. All of them were nude except for their heels. They watched me rise up and down as I fucked our Master, watched my tits bounce and sway with each thrust, listening to my hips slap against his groin. They all became incredibly wet watching me. They all asked Master if they could masturbate while they watched. He grinned and granted them permission. Without moving from their spots they stuck their fingers inside their pussies, wiggling them around inside while keeping their eyes locked on the spot where Master’s cock met my pussy. 

Master then called for one of the maids to join us. A blonde made standing at the end, Denise I think her name was, quickly climbed into bed with us. At Master’s instruction she positioned herself with her pussy over his face. He grabbed her ass and proceeded to lick her pussy. It was Denise’s turn to cry out with delight. I knew from experience that Master’s tongue technique was incredible. If I didn’t already have his magnificent cock inside me, I might have been jealous! 

While Master licked her, Denise leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me and stuck her tongue in my mouth. I stuck my tongue in hers and held her closer, pressing my warm tits against hers. Hearing us make out made Master even harder. He joined me in thrusting his hips so he would plow it as deep inside me as possible. Denise and I moaned even louder to excite Master more. We wanted so much more! 

Master was feeling particularly generous that night. He could feel how eager Denise and I were. He also noticed how hungry the other two maids were. So after a while he ordered me and Denise to dismount and gather with the other maids. We were to get down on our knees and group our heads as close together as possible. Once we were in position he began jerking off. He stroked his cock hard and fast and pointed it at our collective faces. 

We knew what he was going to do! We all opened our mouths in anticipation, each of us praying to be the lucky one to catch most of his load. When he finally came I think I caught most of it. A lot of it rained down on my forehead, nose and in my mouth. I closed my eyes and let his warm semen run down my face as he continued to jerk off, wanting to get as much out as he could. We all squealed with delight at having a taste. I swallowed what was in my mouth and licked around my lips to get more. I opened my eyes when I felt someone grabbing my face. One of the other maids was holding my head and licking up the cum on my forehead. I giggled and licked some that was on her chin. The other two maids did the same to each other. We weren’t going to waste a drop!

Sadly that was all Master had the energy for. He ordered the maids to leave and told me that we were going to sleep now. We needed our rest. For the next day was a truly important one. Tomorrow, or rather today at the time of this letter, was the day of the Conference. 

Master had assembled all your biggest critics at your old Academy. He thought it a fitting place to rub the truth in their faces. 

The Auditorium was filled with almost 100 men, all middle-aged or older. A lot of gray hair out there. I waited in a room off the Auditorium for the Conference to begin, watching them all through a crack in the door. I was fuming, angry at all the years of abuse you suffered because of them. But I also felt giddy, knowing they were finally going to be slapped in the face with the truth. 

When it was almost time, Master pulled me aside. He said I would give the opening speech and gave me some cards with the speech he had written for me. I looked them over and frowned. I argued with him that this Conference was supposed to be about the truth and there were parts of this speech that were outright lies. He grinned and ordered me to give the speech anyway. I obeyed. 

The Master of Ceremonies stood up and the hall quieted down. He informed everyone that Master and I would be speaking and introduced me. I walked onto the stage with my held head high, grinning from ear to ear with my note cards in one hand and the Idol in the other. There were a lot of shocked gasps and frantic whispers when I stepped into the hall. I figured they were gasping at the Idol, that I actually had it in my hands. But as I walked to the stage I could have sworn I heard someone mention my outfit. Don’t know why they would be talking about that. It was just the skimpy red dress Master loved so much. What was so unusual about it? 

I placed the Idol on the podium and ready my notes. First I introduced myself and reminded everyone who you were, Daddy. The rest of my speech went like this: 

“For years you all mocked my Father about his theories, calling him ‘crazy’ among other less pleasant names. You dismissed them all as nonsense. Hocus-pocus. How could anything like ‘magic’ or the supernatural exist in this world? Well I am here to tell you that it _does_ exist! The proof is in this room!”

I held up the Idol for them all to see.

“Behold! The Idol of Mizek Kai!”

I put it back on the podium. 

“This unassuming totem possesses the incredible power of mind control! It was recovered recently by the magnificent Robert Graves who sits behind me, with some assistance from myself. And I stand before you as living proof that the Idol works! Through its power I have become a slave. I now serve Robert Graves as his servant and sex slave, obeying his every command without question or hesitation! May my slutty appearance now stand as proof of this!”

I did not like saying these words. I knew they weren’t true. I am in complete control of my mind and faculties. I work for Master because he is a wonderful and devilishly handsome man worthy of my complete devotion and servitude. 

“And I’m not alone!”

I clapped my hands. Doors opened and the maids poured into the Hall. They were wearing their French Maid outfits but with some alterations. The fronts of their tops had been removed, revealing their bouncing breasts, and the fronts and backs of their skirts were cut away so everyone could see their breasts and pussies. They all marched in, their expressions frozen and zombie-like, and lined up in front of the stage. 

“Master has used the Idol on these women. They are now under his complete control! We are ALL under his complete control! Let’s show them, ladies!”

I stepped away from the podium. In unison the maids and I spun around and bent over. I pulled up my skirt (didn’t have to pull it up far) to show off my naked ass just as the maids were. We grabbed our asses and spread open our pussies for everyone to see. We all then spoke loudly and clearly, in unison finishing Master’s speech. 

“We are Master’s slaves! We live to serve! We live to fuck! We are his obedient slaves! Use our holes as much as you please! We live to fuck! We live to serve!”

An awkward silence filled the Auditorium. Then everything exploded. People got up and started moving around, most yelling in disgust. They called me and the other maids “shameless whores” among other names and hurled insults at Master. I wanted to say something to them but Master ordered us to stay in this position following the speech until someone propositioned us for sex. 

Master hurried to the podium and grabbed the Idol. He held it above his head and shouted something in the ancient language. A brilliant blue light filled the hall, emanating from the eyes of the Idol. Once it faded Master yelled for everyone to be silent. Immediately, every shut up. The maids and I stayed in our positions and listened to Master’s words. 

“I thank you all for your time. And I think we can all agree now that the late Lord Croft was right about a great many things. Don’t you all agree?”

I smiled and a wave of immense satisfaction washed over me as I heard everyone in the crowd murmur in agreement. But Master wasn’t finished yet.

“You should all be ashamed of yourselves for treating Lord Croft in such a way. He and I had our differences but I once called him a friend. And still do. And I’m proud to have his daughter as my sex slave. She is a wonderful girl and I’m sure her father would be proud of her.”

Tears welled up in my eyes when he said that. Master was too kind!

“Now I have some more business to discuss with all of you. But first I think we should all have a great time! Use my whores however you wish! They’re yours for the day!”

The Auditorium again exploded but this time in a rush to line up to use the maids. And me. There were 25 of us total and at least 100 men. We would be busy for a while! 

Lines formed to fuck the maids. Some were fucked in their bent-over positions they were in now. Others were forced to the floor so they could be fucked missionary. Others dropped to their knees to give blowjobs and those with big racks were giving boobjobs. It was a while before anyone approached me. I think I stood there frozen for about five minutes, bent over, waiting and leaking until two men remembered that I was still standing on the stage. I recognized the two men but couldn’t remember their names. One was a man in his mid-50s with sandy brown hair. The other was a portly old man in his late 60s maybe with a full head of grey hair. They sound familiar to you, Daddy?

At any rate, they were eager to spit roast me. The younger man circled behind me and grabbed my ass. The older man stood in front of me and held his cock in front of my face. I opened my mouth and let him slide it right in at the same time the younger man stuck his cock in my pussy. 

I could barely hear my own moaning over the racket caused by the orgy in this hall. I swayed back and forth, slapping my ass against one man’s groin before burying my face in the others. The old man didn’t taste very good. Even the younger guy didn’t feel that great. But I pleasured them nonetheless. I would make them cum and move on to the next. Surely there had to be at least a few men in this crowd with some decent sexual prowess! None nearly as good as Master of course but some! 

Speaking of Master, he just sat back and watched the orgy unfold, the idol sitting in his lap. He smiled as he watched me and the maids fuck everyone in the crowd. 

It was an incredible day, Daddy. It was more than an incredible orgy. It was the day that your good name was finally restored. 

No more will people speak the name “Lord Croft” with disdain. Thanks to Master, you are now a respected scholar again. I’m sorry you could not live to see it. I hope you are happy in heaven. And I hope you are proud of the woman I have become. 

I have to finish up now, Daddy. We’re back at the Manor and Master is calling me to join him. We’re going to fuck all night long to celebrate. 

I’ll write you again soon! 

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Final Letter

Tomb Raider is the property of Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Crystal Dynamics and Square-Enix by purchasing the Tomb Raider games and other products!

** The Idol of Mizek Kai – Final Letter **

Hello Father.

Yes, I am calling you “Father” again.

Because this is your daughter writing to you.

Your REAL daughter, Lara Croft. Not the mind-controlled bimbo that has been writing to you lately.

I set out to find the Idol of Mizek Kai. The entire time I wondered why you gave up on it when you seemed so close. Now that I’ve found the Idol and learned what it can do, I understand completely. I can only assume you somehow found out as well and thought the Idol best left undisturbed. 

I wish you had made a note of this in your journals somewhere. If you had I wouldn’t have gone after it. But I did. My quest for the Idol of Mizek Kai, the Idol of Mind Control, is over.

Along with every other aspect of my life. 

It has been 8 months since the Conference. Graves was true to his word and restored your good name. He has since proceeded to use the Idol to seize control of pretty much the entire world. He quickly became the wealthiest person on the planet and started a new political career that has really skyrocketed. Graves has been all but crowned King of the World. Though I suspect that is right around the corner. 

As for me, I am nothing. The power of the Idol is truly amazing. Not only does it compel you to obey but can alter your perceptions to an incredible degree. I didn’t bat an eyelash when he told me to give him everything from our fortune to the manor. When he said it, it sounded like the most reasonable thing in the world. Like it was the best deal I could ever make. Give up all my money, my home and my life. I could not see it for the insanity that it was. I could not comprehend the full weight of what he was doing to me. As a result, for the past 8 months I have been serving as his loyal cum dump. Every day he fucks me whenever he pleases. He usually fucks the maids a few times too but he always finds time to fuck me. I am his special prize. And when he’s not using me, he passes me off to his men. His bodyguards, especially that Bruno, pound me nonstop. I can’t remember the last time my mouth _didn’t_ taste like semen or I didn’t have cum dripping out my ass and pussy. 

I’m pregnant, by the way. You’re going to be a grandfather. I’ve got a very large baby belly. Don’t ask me who the father is. The list of candidates is literally hundreds long. In addition to fucking his security forces and personal staff, Graves also has me fuck his political allies. He takes me everywhere he goes, calling me his “negotiation tool”. I fuck anyone he commands in any way they want during his negotiations. Because of me he sometimes doesn’t even have to use the Idol to get what he wants. I’ve become a very skillful whore. I can make a man cum whenever I want and acquiesce to any sexual request they make with speed and skill. 

Even if I wasn’t pregnant, you wouldn’t recognize me. Graves has had me undergo numerous surgeries. Someone once called me a bimbo sex slave and Graves decided to make it literal. My breasts and butt have both been enhanced. I’ve also had some work done on my lips to make them puffier. I look in the mirror and all I see is a bimbo, a woman whose body is built for nothing but endless sex. Let me tell you, this enlarged body is murder on my back. Especially when wearing the heels Graves likes so much. My wardrobe of obscene clothing has greatly expanded. It now includes things like latex suits and bondage gear. Graves has found great enjoyment in tying me up or using a whip on my plump ass. He rents me out to S&M clubs sometimes. I’m always the sub. Big shows are put on as every man and woman in the club line up to use and abuse me. The clubs are always eager to rent me. Any night they do shows a huge spike in profits. I’m a high-demand product. 

Did you know I have not had a genuine conversation with someone in months? No one wants to talk to the bimbo they’re looking to fuck. And to be frank, thanks to the mind control I wasn’t interested in talking anyway. Unless they were asking me to spread my legs, I never heard what anyone said to me. I was too busy imagining them asking me to spread my legs and imagining what they’d do to me. It was a strange existence, being a cum dump who thought of nothing but sex. 

You’re probably wondering how I’m able to say all these things. Reading my previous letters it is clear that I fell under Graves’ sway back in the tomb. As soon as I touched the Idol I became its thrall, a victim of the booby trap the old King put in place. When Graves cast the spell to remove the booby trap, he became the master of the Idol. It became bound to him. And since I was bound to the Idol, I became his mind-controlled slave. And I’ve been that way ever since. His power over me was absolute and kept me from ever realizing this. So how can I now? 

The reason is that he wanted me to. 

He decided to try a little psychological torture. He lifted the veil over my mind so I can finally look back and comprehend all that he has made me do. It is so humiliating. I am so sorry, Father. Please forgive me for what I have become.

My mind is my own again for now but my body is still under his sway. I can mentally and verbally resist his commands but my body obeys immediately. For example, I am writing this while bent over a table, my ass sticking out and three large vibrating dildos sticking out of my pussy vibrating at full power. All at Master’s command. 

Master. Even now I still call him that. It has taken all my willpower not to use that name for him in this letter so far. But I can’t help it. My mind is my own but my body has been forever warped by him. He has trained me to be horny 24/7. My body aches for sex so much that even now I keep thinking about my next gangbang. Robert Graves is my Master and I am his slave. I don’t want to be. I want to be Lara Croft again. But I know I never will be. He is making me write this letter as one final form of mental torture and as a way of giving you the finger. He said in his speech at the Conference that he still considered you a friend. But that was a lie. I think a part of him still respects you. That’s why he went through with my request to clear your name. But that’s as far as his respect would go. He still holds a grudge from when you refused to help him locate the Idol. This is his final insult to you.

In a way I’m glad you’re no longer here, Father. If you were, my Master would probably order me to fuck you. And I would happily do it. I would drop to my knees and unzip your pants. I would pull out your cock and lick it until I had covered every inch of it with my saliva, all the while moaning like a bitch in heat. Then I’d swallow it whole, staring up at you and quietly begging you to drive your thick meat stick down my throat. My throat is well-trained now. I can swallow any size cock with ease. Even one as big as Bruno. I don’t know how big you were but I know I would have no trouble handling your size. 

My mouth is watering right now imagining what your cum would taste like. Would it taste as good as Master’s? I doubt it but I would still like to try. I might give you a boobjob next. I already had a good-sized rack before but now it’s a monster. I can envelope even Bruno’s dick in my huge bosom. I’d wrap you dick in my soft flesh and massage it. Gently at first. Then harder and faster. I’d lick the tip to excite you. Maybe suck on it a bit too. Would you like that? Did Mommy give you boobjobs like this? Did she have a nice rack? I don’t remember her well enough to say. Maybe if you were both still alive we could give you a double-boobjob. Imagine our four tits wrapped around your member, sliding up and down as we took turns licking your cock. I wonder how long you’d last before cumming? You’d shoot your loud like a rocket and it would rain down on our slutty faces. But even if Mommy weren’t there, I’d still do it. More cum for me! 

And when I was done with that I would push you to the floor and mount you. I’d sit on top of you and first show you your daughter’s dripping wet cunt. By that point I’d be so excited I could wet down your entire cock without touching it. I’d just hover over you and let it leak and drip down onto you. I’d spread my pussy open so you could see inside me, see how much my insides were quivering in anticipation for you cock. Would that make you hard, Daddy? Would you get so hard seeing your own daughter eager to have you inside her? Would you want me so bad you’d knock me up? Regardless, I’d then take your cock and stick it inside me. 

I’m lusting after you, Daddy. My face is red from wondering how thick your cock was and imagining it inside me. I now find myself wishing you _were_ still alive so I could fuck you. I love you, Daddy. I love you now in a way I never thought I would before. I want to be your whore-daughter. I’d wait for you in your bed every night, masturbating until you returned to bless me with your cock milk. You could call on me any time during the day and I would come and suck you hard. For years I’ve wished for you to come back to me. Just to be with you. Now I wish you could return and let me mount you. I can picture myself perfectly lying on top of you, thrusting my hips to plunge your cock as deep as I could get it inside my filthy fuck hole. I’d wrap my arms around your neck and kiss you. And not a peck on the cheek like I used to give you. It’d be a full-on snog. Would you squeeze my ass if I kissed you? I hope you would. Squeeze my plump ass and spank me so it’d jiggle. I imagine Master and his men would want to watch me fuck you. Watching my ass shake and jiggle would make them happy. Could one of them join us? I’ve got two holes down there, you know. Master could stick his cock inside my asshole. I know you two were enemies but maybe you could bond while fucking your slutty daughter? Wouldn’t that be wonderful? Two men bonding while sharing a whore. 

I guess I was stretching it a bit when I said Master gave me my own mind back when I started writing this. I see now that my mind will never be the same again. He’s warped my body so much that it has permanently addled my mind too. I’m a whore now, straight to my core. So big a whore that I’m lusting after every man who enters my thoughts, even you. It doesn’t matter if he wipes my mind or not. I will never be a tomb raider again. My body will always crave sex. I can no longer live without it. 

You read right. Master intends to wipe my mind. Every memory of me being Lara Croft will be gone. Why’s he doing it? For his “revenge” against you. For a while there he was so angry at you that he wanted to kill you. You died before he could do that. But he certainly doesn’t want to kill me. I’m more valuable alive than dead. Or at least my body is. My body is the only thing I have anymore. But I really don’t even have that, do I? Master made sure to make it his. My body has been modified repeatedly to his specifications. There are days when I still don’t recognize myself in the mirror. This is his revenge. He has the Idol now, the one thing you didn’t want him to have. He has taken everything you have ever owned. And he has taken me. He figures seeing me as a sex slave would not be enough torture for you. He wants you to look down from heaven and see a slutty creature that does not know herself as Lara Croft. Would never recognize herself as such. Master will have completely destroyed everything you loved. 

That is his revenge against you. Ultimately it doesn’t matter to me. I won’t care for very long. I’ll probably end up like one of the maids. None of them remember who they were before this “job” either. I sometimes wonder if their names are their real names or ones Master gave them? I wonder what kind of name Master will give me when he wipes me? Will he even bother? Cum dumps like me really don’t need names. 

This is the end, Daddy. Your little Lara will be no more. But I’ll have plenty of company. I’ll have the maids with me. And more. Master found my graduation picture of me and Samantha. His cock grew so hard when he saw Samantha. He said he would like to fuck her too. He is going to use me to lure her to him so he can enslave her too. I think I’d like that. It gets a little lonely sometimes. I’m always surrounded by people but they are all so unfamiliar to me. It’d be nice to have a familiar face alongside me getting used by Master, Bruno and the rest. Master also said he’d make me fuck Sam too. It never occurred to me to fuck her. Thinking back, Samantha was always very beautiful. I’d love to suck on her breasts and rub her cunt against mine. Why didn’t I ever sleep with her in college? I hope Master lets me assist in her training. I wonder what Samantha tastes like? 

Master is growing impatient. He is holding the Idol in his lap. As soon as I am done writing this he is going to make me gaze deep into its eyes. When the Idol gazes back at me, Lara Croft will be gone. All that will remain is an obedient bimbo whore. I’m actually getting a little excited! I remember now when Master first mentioned his “revenge” to me. He said that no matter what happened, in the end I would be happy. He’s right about this. I’m not happy now, not with what he’s about to do to me. But I know that once it is done I will never be unhappy again. Well, maybe I’ll get a little upset between sex acts since no one will be fucking me. But I will never know real hardship again. Will never want for anything more than my current life. With my memories gone I will never know what I have lost and thanks to the Idol I will be unable to think about it. I will be happy. Always happy. 

If nothing else, Master is true to his word. 

I can feel my eyes being drawn to the Idol. It won’t be long now. I want to gaze into them. I want to be erased so I can dive headfirst into a live of endless sex and debauchery. I want to stop being Lara Croft and become a mind-controlled bimbo whore. I wonder if any of these feelings are genuinely mine or implanted by the Idol. Regardless if they are real or not, they are now my desires. Do not fear for me, Daddy. I will be safe and sound where I belong. At my Master’s feet, serving him. 

Watch over me from heaven, Daddy. I hope your cock will be plenty hard watching me get fucked nonstop for the rest of my life. 

Goodbye. 

**_THE END_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Idol of Mizek Kai – Letter by Lara Cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205207) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4)




End file.
